


Winging It

by chashkieh



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Pre-Reveal Prompt: Lucifer has injured his wing, so badly it will take a while to heal. Linda - who is not that kind of doctor, thank you - managed to talk him out of cutting his wings off as a way of speeding up the process, and Maze has patched him up as well as possible.But now Lucifer has a problem. In his normal, immortal state, the injury is somewhat bothersome, but generally bearable. But as soon as he gets within the range of Chloe's mortalizing influence, it becomes cripplingly painful.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407214
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Winging It

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I find the title a bit funny, LMAO. I just saw this prompt and the idea immediately came to me. I've written something similar before this so I'm also posting it here for reference...if you're interested. [Faint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961428)  
>   
> Not beta'd. Might edit later.

* * *

“Will you stop moving and scratching for one second?” Maze snaps at Lucifer and almost strikes him on the head for not staying still.

“Well, Mazikeen, easier said than done! It hurts, it’s itchy, and it’s not healing fast enough. I say, cut ‘em off with your blades.”

“Nooooo!” Linda protested, dabbing copious amounts of disinfectant on the nasty wounds while the demon restrained Lucifer. “Not a good idea.”

“Linda’s right. I’m never helping you cut off your wings again. What if it doesn’t come back, huh? What are you going to do then?”

“Ugh.” Lucifer groans and clenches his fingers again for good measure after another round of bone and limb breaking to reset. 

“Also, I told you I’m not that kind of doctor, and yet you keep on coming to me for medical advice. Geez.”

“I doubt, _Doctor_ , that the hospital would have the expertise as well and would be able to help me without their brains melting first. The last thing I need is another fanatic.”

“Good point. Still though, not MD.” Linda retorts, wincing as she did.

“It should be alright for now," Mazikeen wipes her hand to get rid of the blood. "You have to get me to Hell and back so that I could punish whoever did this to you.”

“Certainly. Might take some time though.”

"Well, we got all the time in the world."

* * *

The next morning, he’s feeling a bit better, but the wings still hurt like a bitch and he’s uncomfortable. He was thinking about ditching the day or the week, or however long it takes to completely heal, but the Detective’s pull was too powerful to resist. That, or he just couldn’t get enough of being with Chloe and their adventures with human stains. 

So he dresses like normal despite the beads of sweat that won’t stop showing now and then. He doesn’t feel the burn during the drive to the location, but as soon as he starts walking over to where the Detective is, the pain intensifies by tenfold, and he pales considerably so, his hands are shaking.

Chloe spots him then and waves him over, but he couldn’t take another step. The blonde rolls her eyes and walks towards him instead and he almost, _almost_ loses it but stands his ground despite the blurring vision.

“What’s wrong with you? You don’t look right.” Chloe says, arms crossed. 

Lucifer gives himself a once over, feigning innocence. “Of course I don’t look right, Detective. I look astounding. Superb, even. Don’t you all agree? Hmm?” ‘He gets the approval nods from the rest of the crowd while the Detective gives him another eye roll. 

“Anyhow. This looks like a body dump. We have to wait for a few hours or days, maybe to identify the body.”

“Good. Can we go home then? The sun’s impossibly bright today; it’s ruining my complexion.”

Lucifer earns yet another eye roll with a full-on frown before Chloe completely dismisses him. The consultant makes a swift yet graceful exit after getting the go-ahead from his partner and speeds away from the scene. He immediately feels a lot better once he’s far enough even though the nausea is still there and makes him want to gag on his corvette. But of course, he’s not going to do that. Not without risking the Italian shoes. No sir.

It’s clear he has to steer clear of Chloe until after the wings are in tiptop shape. 

As luck would have it, Ella’s expertise in the field came through again, and the body and possible leads popped up like wild mushrooms. Of course, he must accompany the Detective to throttle — rather, interview whomever — whatever it takes to get the case closed as fast as possible, but his wings had other plans. Because this time, the pain is so unbearable, it feels like he’s going to have a seizure. Or worse of all, faint. The Devil doesn’t do fainting. 

So he bails. Chloe couldn’t believe it. She’s going to have words with him later, but right now, she’s on the clock and tick-tock, the case isn’t going to solve itself.

What she doesn’t know is that Lucifer never really left. He’s just maintaining a considerable distance so he could function well enough to be useful. And useful he is. He grits his teeth and fights the overwhelming sensation to take down the creeper who decided to take a shot at his partner. 

Case closed. 

* * *

He wakes up in a hospital a few hours later, having been informed he fell unconscious after he caught their killer. 

The Devil feels a lot better, though. Maybe his celestial juju finally kicked in to fully restore his damaged limbs. 

When the Detective asks later in the day what went on with him, he told her he was injured and was recuperating but couldn’t leave her on her own because that’s what responsible partners do.

And she believed him. 

Perhaps being in pain isn't so bad at all.


End file.
